


The World's Best Birthday aka Even's Birthday Treasure Hunt

by fandomlimb



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isak baking, M/M, Treasure Hunt, birthday cuteness, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlimb/pseuds/fandomlimb
Summary: Ok, after seeing a bunch of adorable Even's bday drabbles on tumblr I had to write a cute little fluff piece of my own. Basically, Isak spoils Even rotten on his birthday and plans a romantic treasure hunt.





	

Isak couldn’t believe it had actually come to this.

Was this really his life now? Yes, it undeniably was.

Never in a million years would he have imagined this was how he was planning to spend his Saturday:  _baking_. He googled the recipe for the cake he was supposed to be making and hit an immediate snag. It turns out he needed something called a stand mixer? with a paddle? and whisker? He was so screwed.

He texted Vilde to see if she had a mixer machine thingy he could borrow.  

_Hey Vilde I know you are all into baking and stuff for kosegruppa do you have an electric mixer i can use for the afternoon?_

She responded:

 _Why? Didn’t you read the revue rehearsal schedule I sent to everyone last week?_  
_We don’t need to bake anything until the 24th, when revue tech week starts._  
_Please pay attention when I send out important information!!_

Isak rolled his eyes but soldiered on.

 _Yeah I got the schedule. It’s not for kosegruppa, it’s for Even’s birthday tomorrow._  
_I kind of promised to make a Kvæfjordkake._

 _A Kvæfjordkake! You know that cake is a little complicated, right?_  
_It’s not just like you throw some cake mix in with water and call it a day._  
_Have you ever made one before?_

_Yeah, I go around every weekend baking Kvæfjordkakes for fun_

_Well no need to get all snippy about it_

_Sorry. No I’ve never made one._ _  
_ _And now I’m screwed since mac and cheese is usually the extent of my cooking skills_

 _Do you want my help?_  
_If you buy all the ingredients you can come over to my house and we can make it together._  
_I have a Kitchenaid mixer and everything._

_Ok, takk._

Isak thought that maybe he could just pay Vilde to make Even’s birthday cake for him? But no, she would totally rat him out about it to Even and he’d never live it down. Vilde had no chill when it came to things like that.

And yes, a store bought cake was still an option if Isak’s cake failed miserably (which, even with Vilde’s help there was still a good chance of him making the world’s most inedible and whacked-out birthday cake). But he had to try, at least. It was for Even, after all.

 

* * *

 

The whole cake thing had started because Even’s damn birthday was only two days before Valentine’s Day.

Even, being the king of over-the-top romantic gestures that he was, had started teasing Isak all the way back a month before about how he’d better clear his entire schedule and plan to skip school on Valentine’s Day because Even was going to orchestrate the best fucking day Isak could possibly imagine and he’d better get ready for it.

Isak had retaliated saying that Valentine’s Day was child’s play. _He_ was the master of planning kick-ass birthdays, so Even had better clear out his whole schedule on Feb 12 since it was going to be the best birthday of Even’s life.

Isak had enjoyed all the careful planning up until the moment when he realized with horror that he was actually going to have to bake a cake. And since Kvæfjordkake was also known as “The World’s Best Cake” it seemed like the only appropriate cake for planning The World’s Best Birthday.

Isak and his big mouth.

* * *

  
“Hi! Welcome!”, Vilde greeted Isak with her patented cheery-verging-on-squeaky voice as he entered her house and put down his bag of groceries.

“Hi Vilde. Oh, hey Magnus.”

“Sup brooooo,” Magnus said and gave Isak an exploding fist bump.

Isak said, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“And miss a chance to see you squirm in the kitchen? I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Magnus said with a devilish grin.

Isak said, “Great, now I have an audience. Just don’t go all Gordon Ramsey on me, this is going to be painful enough as it is. I don’t need you making me cry because my custard filling isn’t custard-y enough or whatever.”

Isak should have assumed Magnus would be here since he and Vilde had been pretty much attached at the hip (and other body parts) since Christmas. Isak was truly happy for his friend, but he did draw the line whenever it came to Magnus describing in way-way-way too much detail about their new various sexual exploits.

Vilde led them into the kitchen and said, “I think this is so cute you are baking for Even! What else are you doing tomorrow? Anything besides the surprise party?”

Isak started unpacking all the ingredients. He couldn’t believe how much sugar and butter was involved. “Yeah leading up to the party I’ve got this treasure hunt thing planned around places we like talked for the first time and kissed and stuff.”

Vilde squealed with delight and smacked him on the side of his shoulder. “Oh my gosh Isak!! I can’t believe how romantic that is! I’m sure Even is going to flip out.”

Isak blushed a little bit. He was ok with talking about Even with his friends, obviously, but he still had a little trouble owning up to exactly how much of a big sappy mess he truly was when it came to making Even happy.

Magnus said, “Dude. You are going to get some serious D tomorrow. I want someone to plan _me_ a romantic treasure hunt now, damn. _And_ you’re making him a cake, too? Damn son, way to step up your A-game.”

Isak said, “We’ll see if I can actually pull everything off. After this whole cake thing, tomorrow morning I have to go around and plant all the clues and hope that people don’t steal them.”

Vilde said, “Ok then let’s get started. Wear this apron. And Magnus, please take notes because there is no way I'm going to make myself my own birthday cake when the time comes.”

 

* * *

   
The cake was not actually as complicated as the recipes and photos Isak had seen online had led him to believe, but there was no way he could have done it himself without Vilde. She basically baked the whole thing while Isak attempted to help but mostly goofed around with Magnus.

She also provided a running commentary of baking tips, many of which made baking seem a lot raunchier than it actually was. Magnus got no end of delighting in her accidental sexual innuendos. Such as: “Stiffening egg whites is all about the wrist action” or “Just beat it until it’s really stiff” or “Whipping is the only way to achieve ideal moistness” or “You'll know the cake has risen enough when you poke it” or “An icing bag is really the best way to squirt the cream” etc etc etc. Isak didn’t realize baking was this dirty or fun, actually.

Soon Isak was covered in flour and their cake was complete, sugar-dusted strawberry-garnished and all. Vilde even had a porcelain cake stand with a glass covering she was going to lend him to get the cake home in one piece and keep it fresh until tomorrow. He had to admit that even though she drove him a little crazy at times, she was a really good friend. And she made Magnus happy, too.

“Thanks Vilde, I really owe you one.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll make it up to me during revue week for kosegruppa. I think you’d make a great co-captain with me next year!”

 

* * *

    
Sunday morning arrived and Isak was just as excited as if it were his own birthday.

He texted Even immediately when he woke up:

_Happy birthday baby. Get ready to have your mind blown today. See you soon. <3 _

_If my mind is not the only thing blown I will be a happy birthday boy. ;)_

_BJ jokes before 8:30am I think this is a new record._

_ <3 <3 _

The plan was for Even to spend the first half of the day doing family birthday stuff and come over to Isak’s in the afternoon. Isak coordinated the last of the surprise party scheme and decorating plans with Eskild and Noora and hid the cake in Eskild’s room. He then gathered up all his written-out clues plus tape so he could plant them all around his apartment and the neighborhood.

Magnus was right, Isak was going to get all sorts of laid tonight.

 

* * *

 

 **CLUE #1  
** **I think you are very nice.** **  
** **Find the first clue with our favorite spice.  
**

Even said, “Ok, this one is a piece of cake. Kitchen spice cabinet here we come.”

They went to the kitchen and Even opened up the pantry where they kept all their baking supplies and spices. Even laughed and his eyes twinkled when he found the clue taped to a little container of kardemomme.

“Kardemomme!” Isak said in their inside joke way, which earned him a long drawn out and blissful kiss from Even. (Isak couldn’t help that he was a total heart-eyeballs nerd when it came to the two of them and spices, it was just kind of their thing).

 **CLUE #2  
** **When we made out for the first time it was like finding Jesus.** **  
** **The next clue is stuck on my favorite tshirt.**

“The Jesus tshirt!”, Even said with a big grin. “I hope Jesus doesn’t mind that you just compared kissing me to getting your soul saved by the way.”

“Jesus was all about the love, right? I’m sure he’d understand.”

They went back to Isak’s room and Even tore through the big pile of clothes in Isak’s closet until he found the exact one he was looking for. The next clue was pinned to Jesus’ cross.

 **CLUE #3** **  
** **Never was there a tale of less** **glee** **  
****than the next clue hidden in this DVD.**

On Isak’s television console was a stack of his favorite movies, including the anniversary edition of Baz Luhrmann’s _Romeo and Juliet,_ which had been a Christmas present from Even and held special meaning for both of them. The next clue was inside the case.  

Even said, “I think we’ve discovered a hidden talent of yours. These clue rhymes are reaching some Shakespeare-level poetry.”

Isak just kept grinning.

 **CLUE #4** **  
** **After washing your hands, most people use one of these.** **  
** **If you are desperate to flirt, though, you should use twenty.**

Even laughed and said, “Wait a second, did you really just call me “desperate”?? If I hadn’t been the one to make a bold move I would have been waiting around for your shy ass to talk to me forever. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I stand by my actions. Though I probably did kill an entire tree in the process.”

Even’s eyes scanned the bedroom and he saw a big roll of paper towels on Isak’s side dresser. The next clue was taped inside it.

 **CLUE #5  
** **They say love is the** **_music_ ** **of the soul and it makes your head** **_spin_** **.** **  
** **I may be a** **_broken record_** **, but love always wins.**

“Turntable?” Even asked.

Isak shrugged innocently and Even knew he had the right answer.

They went out to the living room and Even found the next clue taped to Eskild’s record player.

 **CLUE #6** **  
** **The next clue is also a birthday gift.** **  
** **Thanks to you I know all the words to NAS’** **_Illmatic_** **.**

Next to the record player was a motley assortment of the roommates’ vinyl records and one that was still wrapped in brown paper. Even opened it and found a vinyl edition of _Illmatic._

Even asked, “This is for me?”

“Of course it’s for you, you doofus,” Isak said with a smile and teasing elbow jab.

“I love it.”

“I know you do.”

“Can we put it on?”

“Of course.”

Even carefully pulled the record out of its sheath, placed it on the turntable and set the needle in place. The opening soundscape of the record was even more satisfying coming from vinyl than it could ever be on compressed mp3. The sound was full and scratchy and filled Isak with excitement. The boys settled into the couch to listen and kiss for awhile before moving onto the next clue, which was taped to the front of the record sleeve.

 **CLUE #7  
** **Every great artist needs a set of tools.** **  
** **The next clue is also your birthday gift “#2”.**

“Hmmm….#2….pencils?” Even guessed.

“You’re really good at this,” Isak said.

“No _you’re_ really good at this.”

They went back into Isak’s room and Even found a set of charcoals and colored pencils in Isak’s computer desk, along with a new sketch pad with nice thick, creamy paper.

Even hugged Isak and said, “It’s perfect. Now do I get to draw you like one of my French girls?”

“Huh?” Isak said.

“Really? How am I dating someone who lacks such a fundamental knowledge of modern cinema? You know, from _Titanic._ Rose asks Leo to draw her naked.”

“So you want me to nude model for you, is that it?”

“You don’t mind do you? It’s for my art after all.”

“Well, anything for your art.”

They forgot about the rest of the clues for awhile once Even started kissing Isak all over and pulled him down onto the bed with him. He wanted to show Isak exactly how appreciative he was of all of Isak’s birthday planning so far.

When they were getting dressed again Isak said, “We might as well get our coats on now because we’ll be going outside for the next few clues.”

“Really? This is a multi-location affair?”

“I told you I meant business. Bundle up.”

The next clue was taped to the box of charcoal pencils.

 **CLUE #8  
** **They say to open doors (or windows), you must follow your bliss.  
** **The next clue is found where we had our first kiss.**

“No way, we’re going back to the pool? I love you but I don’t think my birthday is worth us getting arrested for.”

Again, Isak shrugged with an expression of angel-innocence. “You coming or what?”

Before they left, Isak surreptitiously sent Eskild a text saying they were heading out.

Though it was a cold February day, they got on Isak’s bike together and rode to the house where they had ended up on Halloween.

Even was a little nervous when they pulled up to the front yard.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Even asked.

“Wow,” Isak said. “The first time we were here you were Mr. Gung-Ho Break-and-Enter Guy. Now you have cold feet!”

“Well I was under the influence of infatuation at the time, couldn’t be held responsible for my actions.”

“And now you’re the one being skeptical, I see how it is.”

They got off the bike. Even looked around nervously and Isak cracked up again.

“Don’t worry, we’re not actually getting in the pool again. Let’s be quick though, I don’t want to get arrested for trespassing either.”

The next clue was taped to the window that led into the basement-level pool.

 **CLUE #9  
** **Some people fall in love at first sight.** **  
** **The next clue is where I fell in love at first** **_light (up)_ ** **.**

“First light-up...first light-up. You mean where we smoked together the first time? During the kosegruppa meeting?”

“I should have made these clues harder for you, I didn’t realize I was dating an amateur Sherlock Holmes.”

The boys hopped back on the bike and headed over to Nissen, managing to successfully avoid getting arrested for the second time.

Even found the next clue taped under their bench.

 **CLUE #10  
** **They say love can make a fool of all of us,** **  
** **Be it on a plane, a train, a bike or a** ******_#12 bus._**

“#12 Bus….hmmm. Solli Trikkeholdeplass?” Even asked.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“I’m totally right!”

“Hmmm...dunno.”

They rode over to the Solli bus stop close to Nissen where Isak had run into Even by chance on his way home from school that fateful Friday afternoon. Isak didn’t know it at the time, but that bus ride had changed his life.

The next clue was taped to the the glass on the passenger waiting area.

 **CLUE #11  
** **It’s pretty cold out today so let’s go and warm up** **  
** **At your favorite cafe to get spicy hot chocolate.**

“You really love spoiling me, don’t you?” Even said as they biked over to Kaffebrenneriet.

“Of course I do,” Isak said.

Isak knew several of the baristas who worked at the nearby cafe and had even gotten them in on the plan so that when they served Even his favorite hot chocolate drink, the final clue was taped to the side of his cup.

 **CLUE #12** **  
** **You’ve made it this far, you’re a really smart guy!** **  
** **Now back to my place for your final surprise.**

This last part of The World’s Best Birthday planning had been the trickiest to coordinate for two reasons: firstly, Isak wasn’t exactly sure how long it was going to take him and Even to find all their clues so he wasn’t sure what time everyone should arrive and get into place. But he had told Eskild to text all of their friends as soon they left the apartment and he figured it would take them about an hour to bike around, collect the clues, get hot chocolate and head back home. He texted Eskild a head’s up when they were leaving the cafe.

The second reason was because he didn’t always know how Even would be feeling on any given week, whether he’d be up or down or pretty even-keeled, and throwing a surprise party seemed a bit risky if Even was not in the right headspace for it. But Isak checked in with Even’s parents a lot in the weeks leading up to his birthday and he was excited for Even to have an occasion to celebrate with all his closest family and friends who loved him dearly.

They arrived back at Isak’s house, unlocked the door, flicked the lights on and were immediately greeted with a thunderous “SURPRISE!!!!!!!”

Even shook his head in disbelief, grinning from ear to ear. He hugged each and every one of his friends and family members who was there.

In the hour that they had been out clue-hunting, Eskild, Noora, and Linn—along with Even’s parents and little sister and Isak’s mom, too—had managed to fill the apartment with balloons, streamers, and a big “Happy 20th Birthday Even!” banner. Music was spinning from the record player and everyone was laughing, chatting and dancing.

After Even had made the rounds greeting everyone and thanking them for coming, he pulled Isak close and hugged him for a very long time.

“Thank you,” he said into Isak’s ear.

Isak’s heart had never felt more full.

 

* * *

 

The _piece de resistance_ was of course, The World’s Best Birthday Cake.

“You made this?” Even asked. “ _You?_ You really made this? It looks so...professional.”

“Didn’t I tell you, I am the master of birthday cakes.”

Even raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, they basically based _Cupcake Wars_ off of me. I’m like a silent partner.”

“It’s too bad Norway doesn’t have its own version of _Great British Bake-Off_ or else I would enter you into the competition.”

“Ok, ok, fine. Vilde made the cake. I helped though! See those strawberries, they were chopped by yours truly.”

“You never cease to amaze me.”

They lit the candles, gathered around and sang _Hurra for deg som fyller ditt år!_

When it came time for Even to blow out the candles, he realized he didn’t even need to make a wish.

Everyone cheered. Even kissed Isak and that got everyone cheering even more.

The crowd dispersed and Isak pulled Even aside in the kitchen.

“Oh, I have one more little present for you.”

“What? You really are trying to go for boyfriend of the year award.”

“I told you I meant business.”

He pulled out two concert tickets for Gabrielle at Oslo Spektrum.

Isak said, “You’re the only person I would ever go to an electro-pop concert for.”

Even smiled and said, “I’m onto you. You actually love Gabrielle, admit it.”

“I’ll never admit anything of the sort.”

“I’m going to go check your most-played songs on Spotify and if _5 Fine Frøkner_  is on there, you owe me 500 kisses.”

“Do I get them anyway, even if she’s not on there?”

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.”


End file.
